


A Little R & R

by Lunarium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: After a monster attack, Keith and Shiro tend to injuries and relax together.





	A Little R & R

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miaoujones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/gifts).



“Rough time?” Shiro asked, smiling in a way that made Keith want to both punch and kiss him. They made their way down a hall, finally alone now that danger had been averted. 

“Could have been worse,” Keith said as he yanked off his helmet, the action splashing some nearby crew with slime. One unlucky tech slipped behind them as they rounded a corner. 

Shiro chuckled. “Oh, sure! I hear Griffin landed in the monster pit and had to crawl his way out of a sea of tentacles. He was mumbling the whole time Kinkade, Rizavi, and Leifsdottir dragged him back in.” 

“I felt awful for him! Do you have any idea how traumatic that must have been to make me feel bad for him? _Me?_ Feel bad for James Griffin?” Keith’s voice lowered into a softer tone. “How about you? Coran said you were lurched from your post when the monster grabbed the Atlas’s head. He said you struck your head against his dashboard and landed at an odd angle; you were out cold for a bit. Coran was so worried! And I was wondering why Iverson started giving us demands.” 

“He _is_ my second-in-command, and I’m fine now,” Shiro chuckled, but Keith was already examining him in the middle of the hall—not that Shiro minded, enjoying Keith’s attention, but they could be doing something better than discussing that very unexpected alien monster attack and comparing injuries. “Keith…let’s go to our room.”

*

Once inside, Keith started the bath as Shiro tinkered with the settings. Soft music played on the radio. Lights basked down like the evening sun from overhead; another setting and rain came down as a light drizzle.

“Fancy,” Keith commented. “They really outdid themselves when they built the admiral’s cabin.” 

“Lucky you’re married to the admiral,” Shiro teased. He helped Keith out of his clothes, fingers seeking aching muscles of his neck, shoulders, arms—

“Shiro.” Keith held him back. “You’re the one in pain. I can see the tension in your shoulder every time you move.”

“And _you_ need to get washed,” Shiro said with a quick peck to the lips. 

Keith smirked. “Get in.” 

Finding no reason to argue, and his shoulder really was hurting, Shiro let Keith undress him and help him to the tub. He followed soon after. 

“That’s more like it,” Keith said and kissed Shiro’s cheek. Smiling, Shiro tapped his fingers against the tiles to the side, and the sunlight above shifted as if they were sitting under a canopy of large tropical leaves. Light filtered through, glimmering over the water surface like rows of tiny diamonds. Light gleaned on the circular of Shiro’s right shoulder. He couldn’t bathe his prosthetic so it settled on the side where he could tinker with the settings as need be, but it allowed Keith to cozy up next to him. 

As Shiro lathered Keith’s hair, Keith trailed his fingers over Shiro’s chest lazily. When Shiro was done, Keith rewarded him by working out the knots in his shoulder and arm. Shiro closed his eyes and sighed; he hadn’t realized just how taut his muscles had become from the injury until Keith was massaging them; his hands were warm against his aching shoulder, the natural heat emitting from them a salve. 

He melted into Keith’s touch, until Keith gave a little teasing pinch.

“Don’t fall asleep,” he whispered in his ear, as he grasped Shiro’s hand. Their fingers entwined while his other hand settled on Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro turned his head, seeking his lips as Keith traced over Shiro’s collarbone, the tips of his fingers feathering over them as he watched Shiro’s face. 

“For such a strong man, you can be so sensitive,” Keith teased. 

“I could have you court-martialed for that,” Shiro threatened against Keith’s lips, a little unconvincingly—the poor thing, defeated by Keith’s fingertips. He could feel Shiro’s arousal, and stealing a quick glance—yes, he’ll have fun with that in a bit. 

“Mm, would you conduct that later in the bedroom?” Keith asked. His hand dipped down, feathering over one nipple, and Shiro choked on his retort. 

Chuckling, Keith leaned closer, kissing Shiro’s neck as his fingers sought and caressed every inch of him. He felt Shiro lean in, giving himself up completely to Keith; Keith massaged his belly, drew circles around his sensitive navel, traced the strong muscles of his abs; he gave each thigh equal attention, caressed over each round ass. He could feel Shiro slipping in and out of sleep, and he had to smile. 

“I’ll stop,” he teased, squeezing Shiro’s ass in a means of threat. 

“Keith!” That got Shiro wide awake again; the two shared the moment with a laugh. He fiddled with the settling, and suddenly the light above melted into pure starlit night skies. Keith gasped, momentarily distracted by its ethereal beauty, before rewarding Shiro for the beautiful display. 

They came together in another kiss as Keith clasped his fingers around his shaft; Shiro moaned into Keith’s mouth, his cock pulsing in Keith’s hand as Keith worked him slowly, increasing his rhythm to tune to how Shiro most enjoyed it. 

Shiro gasped, bit Keith’s lip, moaning out his name. He squeezed Keith’s hand as his hips bucked into his hold, begging for more. He was completely lost in Keith’s love, surrounded by Keith. Keith drank in the sight of him and and the sounds of his moans, the splashing of the water around them. 

A gasped cry escaped his lips and his seed coated Keith’s hand. Shiro fell against Keith, panting heavily. Keith let go and kissed his shoulder, cheek, giving him time to recover. 

“You did great, Shiro,” he said softly. He licked off Shiro’s seed, never wanting to waste any of him, ever. Shiro watched from the corner of his eye. Was this tantalizing him? He couldn’t help but make a show of it with his tongue, just to tease his best friend and husband even more. 

Suddenly Shiro grabbed his wrists and flipped over, pinning Keith against the tub. 

“My turn,” he said huskily. Starlight illuminated his slick body and the water dripping from his hair. 

Keith could have passed out right then and there. “Yes, sir.”


End file.
